Sesión con mi Sexóloga
by LaAbuela
Summary: Cuando ese hombre tan atractivo y sexy, entro en su consulta, lo que menos imaginaba, era que en menos de una hora, terminaria hechandolo casi a patadas de ella.


**"Hateful Lemonade Contest"**

Título: Sesión con mi Sexóloga  
Penname: LaAbuela  
Summary: Cuando ese hombre tan atractivo y sexy entro en su consulta,  
lo que menos imaginaba, era que en menos de una hora iba a terminar, echándolo casi a patadas de ella.

Pareja: Edward/Bella  
Número de palabras: 7795

** Sesión con mi Sexóloga**

**BELLA POV**

Toc, Toc,

- Adelante.

- ¿Doctora Swan?- levanté la cabeza de los informes cuando abrió la puerta Alice, mi fiel amiga/secretaria.

- Dime Alice.

- Tienes afuera al último paciente – susurró entrando y cerrando suavemente la puerta tras ella- y te recomiendo que le hagas pasar rápido antes de que se arrepienta.

- No te entiendo, ¿Antes de que se arrepienta?

- Si, llevan aquí cinco minutos y no paran de discutir.

- Otra pareja, diles que pasen, haber que les ocurre a estos.

- No, no es otra pareja, es mejor, son dos chicos y bastante guapos por cierto - Dijo sonriendo y guiñándome el ojo – por lo visto, solo tiene que entrar uno, pero parece que no quiere, el otro no hace nada más que convencerlo para que no se vaya.

- Bueno, pues dile que pase - Era raro que solo viniera un chico a la consulta, normalmente a mi despacho solían venir parejas con problemas sexuales de todo tipo o en todo caso, alguna mujer a la que su pareja no había querido acompañar, pero hombres solos, pocos, muy pocos.

- Ese es el problema, que no quiere.-Dijo rodando los ojos.

- Y que pretendes, ¿que salga y lo entre por la fuerza?

- No, entrar entrará, pero solo te aviso de que tampoco esta de muy buen humor... mira yo me quedo con el amigo rubio y el que entra para ti.

- ¡Alice!, ¿qué estas diciendo? Me dices que no quiere entrar, que esta de mal humor y encima los estás repartiendo como si estuviéramos en un bar por la noche, estamos en la consulta,¿recuerdas?

- Si si, pero recuerda lo que te he dicho, el rubito para mi... Y otra cosa, mientras está su amigo dentro, ¿puedo utilizar el cuarto de limpieza? Sabes que soy rápida,-no podía creer lo que Alice me estaba diciendo, normalmente nunca se comportaba así, aunque las dos éramos muy echadas para adelante, siempre éramos muy especiales a la hora de elegir a nuestras parejas de una noche y normalmente nos gustaba saber algo mas de ellos antes de... ya sabéis.

- Vale, no entiendo que es lo que está pasando, haz lo que quieras, pero dile al paciente que entre, a este paso cuando salgas no van a estar ninguno de los dos, y tráeme su ficha, por qué se la habrás hecho, ¿verdad?- me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

- Por supuesto, ya sabes lo eficiente que soy,-con una sonrisa se dio la vuelta- sobre todo cuando me mata la curiosidad, ahora mismo le digo que pase, prepárate-salio del despacho riendo por lo bajo y susurrando algo como "de todos modos no creo que su ficha te sirva de mucho".

Suspiré, me encantaba mi trabajo y me encantaba trabajar con Alice, de hecho llevábamos casi toda la vida juntas, éramos vecinas de pequeñas, asistimos a los mismos colegios y estudiamos siempre juntas, después cada una eligió una carrera diferente, yo medicina y me especialice en sexología, ella empresariales y secretariado, cuando por fin me ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo en esta clínica, no cabía en mi de gozo, ella por aquel entonces trabajaba en una oficina de un periódico, cuando le dije donde iba a trabajar y que necesitaría una secretaria/recepcionista solo para mí, no lo dudo un momento, al día siguiente la tenía en la puerta con todas sus cosas preparadas, solo pude sonreír con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y abrazarnos como dos tontas, y así llevamos desde entonces, trabajando y viviendo juntas durante estos últimos dos años, nos llevábamos genial, pero siempre teníamos la misma discusión, los hombres, todavía no habíamos encontrado a los adecuados, según decía ella, yo no tenia ninguna prisa por buscarlos, me daba mucha rabia tener que guiarlos y decirles lo que tenían que hacer o donde tocar para que yo llegara a... ya sabéis, a "terminar", ella decía que el problema era mío, por ser una experta con el tema, pero yo todavía tenia la esperanza de encontrar a alguno que realmente me colmara por completo, sin tener que guiarlo, sin tener que decirle donde tocar y como, ya me entendéis...

Tocaron a la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Adelante- cuando se abrió la puerta, no pude nada más que quedarme mirando al chico o mejor dicho al tío bueno que entró por ella.

- Buenas tardes, ¿Doctora Swan?- un chico alto, con unos ojazos verdes y un pelo cobrizo, maravillosamente desordenado, se quedo de pie junto a la puerta, un hombre con el cual, cualquiera de nosotras estaría dispuesta a caer en pecado.

- Si, pase, por favor siéntese- ¡Qué tío!, ¡qué cuerpo!, ¡qué ojos!, vale Bella contrólate, aunque haga tiempo que no estás con nadie, ahora estás en la consulta, no estás ligando en un bar, así que no te note desesperada, ahora eres su doctora y él te tiene que contar su problema...su problema, ¿que problema tendrá este chico? Ahora entiendo la curiosidad de Alice.

- Su secretaria me dijo que le diera mi ficha.-con paso elegante, se acerco hasta mi escritorio y me entregó el informe que había rellenado momentos antes en recepción, lo cogí con las manos temblorosas sin apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos, vale Bella, recuerda, él paciente, tú doctora.

- Gracias, por favor tome asiento y vamos a ver que es lo que le trae por aquí.

- ¿A mi?, ¡nada!- dijo tomando asiento, parecía un poco alterado.

- Bueno, vamos a tranquilizarnos y veamos su ficha.

- Si yo estoy muy tranquilo, ¡no me ve!- Vale Bella, un tipo difícil, con tranquilidad.

- Bien. Um... Edward Anthony Cullen.

- Solo Edward por favor.

- Si..., Edward, aquí pone que tienes 23 años- no pasa nada, solo es menor que yo dos añitos, tampoco es tanto,

- Mire, antes de nada, quería decirle que esto es una equivocación, yo tenía cita con otro medico, no con usted. Así que, si me disculpa- dijo esto levantándose.

- ¡No!, espere un momento, ¿con que medico tenía la cita? si la única sexóloga que hay en la clínica soy yo, ¿a que consulta se dirigía?

- Bueno...pues tenia cita con el Doctor McCarthy, y viendo que no está, pues… ya vendré en otro momento,- dicho esto, se dirigió a la puerta.

- Con el Doctor McCarthy, ¿Emmett McCarthy?

- Si, ese mismo, ¿le conoce?,- paró y se dió la vuelta sonriente.

- Pues sí, tiene su despacho al final de este mismo pasillo, ¿Está seguro de que era con él la consulta? – pregunté muy inocentemente.

- Por supuesto, ¿lo duda?-el tipo guaperas seguía teniendo esa sonrisa en la cara.

- Pues sí, porque el Doctor Emmett McCarthy es Ginecólogo, ¿lo entiende?- en ese momento le cambió la cara, no sabría decir si a vergüenza por haberlo pillado o estaba pensando como salir de esta.

- OH, bueno, pues... lo siento, ¡¡pero no es a usted a quien le voy a contar mis problemas!!-y utilizando el mismo tono que yo le di, repitió,-¿lo entiende?

- ¿Me esta diciendo que no me va a contar sus problemas porque soy mujer? ¿O estoy equivocada?- me noté como poco a poco el rubor subía a mis mejillas pero esta vez era por la rabia que me estaba comiendo.

- Bueno, mas o menos, me encontraría mas cómodo si fuera un hombre, además Ermmett no me dijo que el Doctor Swan era una mujer y...¡¡yo quiero hablar con Emmett!!

- ¡¡Pues no puede!! lo primero porque es Ginecólogo, lo segundo porque no está, acaba de marcharse fuera del País a una Convención muy importante y lo tercero porque... porque...¡¡yo soy la sexóloga!! Y es a mí a quien le va a contar qué es lo que le sucede- Cada vez subía mas el tono de mi voz, creo que en este momento se podría decir que se veía el humo que echaban mis orejas, el tipo era muy guapo, pero me estaba poniendo de los nervios.- Y ahora si me hace el favor, siéntese y nos vamos a comportar como personas adultas que somos, solo vamos a hablar, sin discutir, y si no está conforme con mi condición de mujer, pues imagine que soy un Doctor, porque ahora mismo, es lo que soy.- lo pensó un momento y volvió a sentarse.

- Lo siento, tiene razón, pero entienda que es difícil, mis amigos son los que han insistido en que venga a la consulta y Emmett me dijo, que el sexólogo de aquí era realmente bueno, nunca pensé que seria una mujer.- parecía realmente avergonzado.

- Lo entiendo, bueno continuemos, a ver... – volví a mirar su ficha - Edward, 23 años y....¡¡nada mas!! – la madre que lo parió - La ha dejado en blanco, no ha rellenado nada, ni teléfono, ni dirección, ni la clase de problema que le trae, ni nada, ¿como quiere que empecemos?-tranquila Bella, tranquila- Bien, esta bien, vamos a empezar por el principio, cuando salga de la consulta, tiene que rellenar con mi secretaria la ficha completa, teléfono, dirección y demás, ¿entiende?- él solo afirmo con la cabeza- bien, sigamos, tiene que rellenar también las preguntas siguientes, como, si ha tenido alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual, si usa protección en sus relaciones o si tiene problemas con su erección, ¿de acuerdo?-noté cómo me miraba y se le abrían los ojos al morderse el labio inferior, sospeche.- ¿Sus problemas van por ese lado?

- Bueno, no exactamente...

- Bien, comencemos, bueno no, antes de comenzar le quería advertir que me gusta hablar claramente, pero no por ello tiene que ser grosero, ¿entiende?- frunció el ceño.

- No del todo.

- Bueno. me refiero a que no tenemos que decir palabras vulgares, por ejemplo en vez de follar, puede decir hacer el amor o el acto sexual, ¿lo comprende ahora?- guapo sí, pero un poco tonto.

- De acuerdo, lo comprendo, ¿por dónde empiezo?

- Pues por ejemplo, ¿por el problema que usted tiene?- sí, es tonto.- Bueno, tiene que contarme qué es lo que le pasa, qué es lo que le preocupa, empiece por el principio, por ejemplo, cuando usted esta con una chica, se encuentra en la habitación con ella y van a consumar el acto sexual, si es ahí cuando esta el problema, antes o después, no sé, usted es el que me tiene que explicar.- espero que lo entienda, parece que se lo estoy explicando a un niño de 5 años, tan mayorcito y tan soso.

- Bueno, pues... cuando yo estoy con esa chica- sí, tonto, tonto,- y estamos a punto de foll…digo de actuar…bueno como quiera llamarlo, bueno pues yo saco mi manubrio y...

- ¿Perdón?- ¿manubrio? Qué demonios es lo que saca este tipo,

- Manubrio, pene, nabo, miembro, trompa, pepino, verga, minga, polla...perdón, que había dicho que polla no debía decir, - sonrió a la vez que yo me sentía mi cara de nuevo arder, me estaba enfadando y mucho, qué se había creído este, que podía venir aquí de chulito, pues se iba a enterar.

- Está bien, lo he entendido, continué.

- Bueno, pues eso, cuando estoy con ella a punto yo cojo mi miembro, ¿esta bien así?- yo sólo afirmé con la cabeza, no tenia humor suficiente como para contestarle al listillo,- y me pongo muy nervioso, no aguanto en realidad, estoy demasiado ansioso y veo sus caras, entonces como no puedo esperar, me pongo a hacerme una bartola...

- ¿CÓMO...?- Vale, hasta aquí hemos llegado.

- Pues ya sabe…- no le di tiempo a responder.

- ¡¡Por supuesto que ya se lo que esta diciendo!! una bartola, una paja, un cinco contra uno, una manuela, sacarle brillo al soldadito, hacer llorar al calvo,- pero qué se ha creído este, aquí la diplomada en sexología soy yo,- sé perfectamente lo que esté usted diciendo y lo que creo Sr. Cullen, es que lo que a usted le pasa es que es un egoísta, un imbécil que sólo piensa en usted y...y...-pero qué me esta pasando, yo nunca me había comportado así, por Dios soy una profesional, estoy perdiendo los papeles con este hombre.

- ¿Pero qué Cojones me esta usted diciendo? Primero me convence de que le cuente mis problemas y luego me insulta,- se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Qué es lo que le estoy diciendo? Pues muy simple, - me levante rápidamente y le seguí hasta la puerta,- lo que le estoy diciendo Señor Cullen, es que es usted un egoísta, aquí se tratan problemas serios, no tonterías de niñatos egocéntricos,- Abrí la puerta enérgicamente,- Ahora si me disculpa, tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender.- me miró a mi y después a la salita de espera, por supuesto, está estaba vacía, ya que era viernes y encima el era mi último paciente,

Salió de la consulta totalmente airado, pero se quedó en la puerta.

- Pues, sabe lo que yo le digo, Doctora Swan, que es usted una de las personas mas irritantes que he conocido, de hecho, creo que sin apenas conocerla no la soporto.-sus ojos brillaban irradiando una rabia intensa.

Inmediatamente me puse delante de él, casi de puntillas, nuestros pechos casi se rozaban, tenía ganas de golpearle o de besarle,- no lo sé exactamente,- pero el fuego que en ese momento sentía por todo mi cuerpo me estaba abrasando y él no ayudaba en nada, tenía la respiración agitada y parecía que no sabía qué hacer con sus manos.

- ¡Y usted es un energúmeno!, en menos de una hora ha conseguido que le odie, -sí definitivamente quería pegarle,- Y déjeme decirle otra cosa…

- Si, Jasper si, así así….

- OH, Dios, Alice…

Susurros, jadeos, gemidos, los dos nos quedamos mirando con los ojos como platos, inmediatamente nos volteamos a mirar el pasillo de enfrente y los dos chillamos a la vez.

- ¡¡ALICE!!

- ¡¡JASPER!!

Segundos después, unos cuantos golpes,- como si se estuvieran cayéndose cosas- y unos "hay Dios mío" y "madre mía, corre vístete" y tres puertas mas a la izquierda, salía Alice arreglándose la falda y un chico rubio detrás terminándose de abrochar los botones superiores de su camisa.

- ¡Dra. Swan! Que rápida ha sido su consulta, enseguida preparo las fichas para que el Sr. Cullen termine de rellenarlas,- decía rápido una Alice un poco acalorada,

- No va a hacer falta Alice, el Sr. Cullen no va a volver,- dije mirándole de reojo, totalmente rabiosa,- ni queremos que vuelva.

- Por supuesto que no vuelvo aquí, ¡ni atado!, vamos Jasper, nos vamos de aquí, antes que alguna loca nos muerda o algo por el estilo.- su amigo nos miraba confuso y desviaba después su mirada a Alice, que se la devolvía como en shock, ninguno de los dos entendía porque nos hablábamos así.- ya te dije que era mala idea venir, ya pillaré a Emmett.

Salió andando apresuradamente, sin esperar ni siquiera a su amigo, a el cual solo le dio tiempo de susurrar un "siento lo que haya pasado, adiós, nos vemos Alice" y salió casi corriendo detrás de él, Alice se acercó a mí con sus manos en la caderas y los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué es lo que ha pasado ahí dentro?, no entiendo qué ha podido ocurrir, era el hombre perfecto para ti y por supuesto Jasper, es mi hombre ideal, ¿Qué ha pasado? Tú nunca te comportas así, eres una profesional y estas fuera de tus cabales, ¿Qué te ha hecho? Ó ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Era normal que ella no entendiera qué pasaba, yo estaba completamente roja y respiraba casi entrecortadamente, parecía que en vez de una discusión, nos hubiéramos pegado el revolcón de nuestra vida, incluso ella, que sí se lo había pegado, estaba más arreglada que yo.

- No lo se, Alice, creo que me volví loca, nunca me había pasado esto, la verdad que creí que habíamos empezado la consulta mas o menos bien, pero en cuestión de minutos creo que me sacó de mis casillas, no esperaba encontrarme con un hombre así, realmente guapo, con tan buen cuerpo, sexy y que resultara ser un gilipollas con diploma.

- Pero Bella, según Jasper me ha contado, su problema no es muy normal y entiendo que él necesite ayuda, bueno más bien consejo, porque claro no es tan normal su ...…

- ¡¡Alice!! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? él no tiene ningún problema, es simplemente un desalmado egoísta, que después de tener a una mujer a punto, coge y se hace una... una…- no podía entender esto, no quería seguir con esto,- Bueno, no importa, de todos modos no creo que te haya dado mucho tiempo a hablar con ese tal Jasper, ¿verdad?- quería cambiar de tema, ese hombre había revolucionado mis hormonas, me atraía y a la vez lo odiaba, estaba todavía demasiado disgustada y confundida como para seguir hablando de él.

- Pues aunque no lo creas, hemos hablado bastante y…Oh Dios, Bella, ¡¡Me Encanta!! Es maravilloso, guapo, sexy, dulce, tierno y lo mejor de todo es que YO le gusto, - Alice estaba como en una nube, con sus manitas juntas en su pecho y girando suavemente mientras hablaba, no tuve mas remedio que sonreír, ante su alegría contagiosa,- además ya hemos quedado para esta noche, en la disco " k+Da"("Que Más Da") y tú, te vienes conmigo, te hace falta descargar un poco ese mal humor, aparte de descargarte de otra manera…- se me quitó la sonrisa de inmediato.

- ¡A no!, a mi no me metas, sabes que en esa disco están normalmente todas nuestras "pruebas" de hombre ideal, además, sabes lo pesados que se ponen cuando les dices que no quieres repetir con ellos…., aunque pensándolo bien…, sí me apetecería probar algo nuevo, algo distinto, espero que hoy no estén los pesados de turno.

- Sabes que estarán, pero no importa, presiento que esta noche será muy especial…

**JASPER POV**

Conducía como un loco, bueno casi como siempre, pero esta vez, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado e incluso me gustaba la velocidad, me sentí un poco… intimidado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Edward? Estás que rebosas enfado, ira, rabia, disgusto…

- Te aconsejo que dejes los sinónimos hoy a un lado, por favor.

- Vale, de acuerdo, pero dime qué es lo que te ha dicho para que te pusieras así, qué solución te ha dado a tu problema, no puede ser tan grabe, tampoco es como si fueras un monstruo.

- ¿Un monstruo? Un monstruo es la doctora esa, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera le pude explicar mi problema, me empezó a insultar inmediatamente y casi me echó se su consulta, tu lo viste.

- Bueno, eso del "casi" sobraba, realmente te echó muy diplomáticamente.

- Como sea.

- Pero, entonces no le llegaste a decir qué es lo que pasa cuando te ven.

- Y qué quieres que le dijera: "oye, perdona, lo que a mi me pasa, es que cuando ven mi tamaño, se asustan y la mayoría salen despavoridas, y las que no, se niegan a mantener sexo, solo aceptan el sexo oral, con lo cual cuando termino de satisfacerlas, dicen que lo mío es muy grande y terminan también marchándose, dejándome totalmente empalmado y listo para la acción, a lo que yo termino haciéndome una paja, para no tener como siempre un dolor terrible de huevos", ¿como quieres que le dijera eso? Me hubiera tomado por un gilipollas, de hecho ya me tomo por un idiota sin explicárselo, pues imagínate si le cuento todo.

- La verdad, que así dicho, suena raro, si que te tomaría por un retrasado, ó por un engreído, que se cree que tiene la polla más grande y gorda del estado.

- Lo entiendes ahora, ¿el por qué me resultaba tan difícil explicárselo?

- Si, entiendo tu punto.- llegamos a nuestro apartamento en menos de lo que canta un gallo, claro, debido a cómo conducía hoy,- Edward, me harías el favor de acompañarme esta noche a la disco "K+Da", he quedado allí con Alice y…

- ¿Quién es Alice?

- La maravillosa mujer que estaba conmigo, cuando tú y tu doctora decidisteis tiraros los trastos a la cabeza, gracias a Dios que ya había quedado antes con ella para esta noche, nos veremos allí y tú me tienes que llevar, sabes que tengo mi moto en el taller.

- De acuerdo, necesito salir, a ver si me despejo un poco.- aunque termines haciéndote una paja, pensé para mi.

**BELLA POV**

- Vamos, ¡Vamos!- gritaba una Alice histérica.

- Alice, tranquilízate solo nos quedan tres personas para pasar, si no lo has visto aquí afuera ya estará dentro, no te preocupes, si te dijo que vendría, vendrá.- estábamos en la puerta de la disco, después, por supuesto, de la sesión de chapa y pintura a la que Alice nos sometió a las dos,- Oh, por favor no mires, hay esta Mike, que no nos vea, que no nos vea,- me escondí todo lo que pude detrás de los tres chicos que teníamos delante, por suerte pasó de largo.

- Bella, ya pasó, ¿ese es el de la eyaculación precoz?

- SShhh, Alice, baja la voz y sí, mas o menos, no es que tenga eyaculación precoz, pero la verdad, es que me duró taaann poquito,- dije con mi mejor cara de perrito abandonado.

Ella se hecho a reír y sin poder evitarlo yo la acompañé, todavía nos reíamos cuando el portero nos dijo que entráramos, la disco era genial y la que estaba de moda en ese momento, era grande y de dos plantas, con tres pistas diferentes de baile, una de salsa, otra de pop rock y otra un poco mas lenta, como para parejitas y esas cosas, aunque de vez en cuando, cambiaban la música de las tres, para que la gente no dejara de moverse por todas las pistas, arriba había un balcón desde él podías ver las tres pistas, pero a nosotras nos gustaba quedarnos abajo, de hecho, debajo del mismo balcón, allí había unos pequeños reservados con mesitas bajas y sillones muy cómodos, lo sé, porque mas de una vez me había quedado dormida en alguno de ellos, después de beber bastante, Alice decía, que no entendía como podía quedarme dormida allí, porque la música era altísima, de hecho, para hablar tenias que pegarte al oído de la otra persona para entenderte, pero una vez que no sabias donde estaba ni tu mano derecha, ya no te importaba donde caías, mientras fuera blandito y cómodo.

Nos dirigimos primero a la barra, pasando entre toda la gente, para pedir nuestras copas, la disco estaba a rebosar, estábamos contentas, bueno de hecho Alice estaba radiante, iba dando saltitos, por si veía a su nuevo amado, con nuestras copas nos fuimos a nuestro lugar favorito, el último rincón apartado y oscuro, allí nadie te molestaba, podías hacer lo que quisieras y casi nadie distinguía quien eras, lo mejor de todo es que podías ver la pista de baile de salsa y ver el "género" que teníamos esa noche.

- Alice, no tenías que habernos puesto estos vestidos tan cortos, no me voy a poder sentar sin que se me vean las entrañas.- ella me miró divertida.- Y encima para que no se note, ¡no llevamos ropa interior! No se en qué momento me dejé convencer.- dije negando con la cabeza, sip, hoy estaba que no parecía ni yo.

- Para lo que nos va a durar, porque yo pienso terminar lo que tú has interrumpido y te aconsejo que tú, hagas lo mismo.- dijo volviéndose hacia la pista de baile,- mira, no es ese James, que defecto tenía ese Bella, porque seguro que tenía uno, ¿verdad?- se volvió a mirarme, mientras yo me hundía mas en el sillón.

- Sip, ese era el de la minga pequeña, el que te dije que era como un anuncio de higiene íntima para mujer, como los tampones, no se nota, no se siente, nada, nada, nada,- dije riéndome.

- Anda, aprovechemos que se va hacia la barra, para bailar un poco, suelta ya tu copa,- me levantó y tiró de mí hacia la pista, empezamos a bailar sensualmente, provocando, como nos gustaba, sabíamos que llamábamos la atención y eso nos encantaba.

**EDWARD POV**

Y aquí estábamos, yo con mi copa en la mano, sintiéndome un imbécil y mirando desde este balcón a la pista de baile abarrotada, y mi amigo histérico perdido, parecía que se le iba a salir el cuello de lo que lo estiraba, mirando en todas direcciones, buscando según él, a la mujer de sus sueños.

- Jasper, déjalo ya, a lo mejor todavía no ha venido.

- Por supuesto que ya ha venido, mírala, está abajo bailando, ¿no parece una diosa?

Miré en la dirección que me indicaba y efectivamente allí estaba la secretaria/diosa/mujer maravillosa, Alice, acompañada, como no, por la peor de mis pesadillas, las miré por un momento, mejor dicho, me quede mirando a "ella", la mujer que hoy había hecho que me enfureciera como hacía mucho que nadie conseguía, se movía de manera sensual, casi lasciva, provocando con su baile y su mirada a todo aquel que se cruzaba por su camino, mi amigo, embobado se dio la vuelta para bajar corriendo a los brazos de su amada, pero antes lo sujeté por el brazo.

- Espera un momento, tengo un plan.

- Edward, aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, YO, también tengo un plan.

- No, espera, me refiero a ella,- le indiqué con la cabeza la dirección de la doctorcita.

- Por favor, no me metas en más líos, quiero ir con Alice, y normalmente tus planes, siempre terminan mal.

- Vale, vale, no es momento de eso, esta vez, solo me involucra a mi, quiero darle una lección a esa doctora, va a averiguar cual es el problema real que tengo,- me miro con los ojos como platos.

- Y como pretendes hacerlo ¿eh? Vas a ir y decirle: "vente a un reservado que te voy a enseñar mi cosita"- nos sonreímos mutuamente y el se imaginó que había dado en el clavo, levantó las manos y empezó a murmurar - ah no, ah no, conmigo no cuentes.

- No, hombre no, no soy tan bruto, solo quiero que ella lo note, solo voy a bailar con ella, pero necesito que me apoyes, mira este es mi plan…

**BELLA POV**

Seguíamos bailando, Alice, cada vez estaba mas nerviosa, miraba a todos lados, una y otra vez.

- Mira Bella, aquel que baila tan agarradito no es Jacob, ¿que tenía aquel?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas qué tiene cada uno?

- Me divierte saber los fallos que les encuentras a tus conquistas, por algo eres diplomada en sexología, doctorcita.

- No me llames así.

- Perdona, hoy estas un poquito susceptible, y bien, dime que tenía este.

- Bueno la verdad, es que este era bueno, pero cada vez que lo miraba me entraba la risa.- la verdad es que me caía genial, era un gran chico y las pocas conversaciones que había tenido con el, habían sido muy interesantes,- el único fallo, es que cuando lo tenia desnudo frente a mi, su aparato parecía que deseara a la chica de mi izquierda, - solté con una risita.

- ¿La tiene ladeada? – pregunto perpleja.

- Yo diría, mas bien torcida o tronchada hacia un lado,- soltamos una carcajada sin poder evitarlo, nos encantaba sacarles fallos a los chicos con los que habíamos estado, aunque normalmente la que se los sacaba era yo, ya que para Alice, con los que había estado, simplemente le parecían buenos o malos.

Continuamos bailando animadamente, hasta que noté que alguien me agarraba por las caderas, intenté darme la vuelta, pero no me dejo, miré a Alice, que me miraba con los ojos y la boca abierta, "¿Quién es?" vocalicé sin soltar ningún sonido, ella solo negó con la cabeza a la vez que ponía una sonrisa maquiavélica en su cara, "¿Tayler?" volví a preguntar, era uno de los mas pesados, siempre intentaba algo, negó otra vez, seguí moviéndome con el desconocido al son de la música, la verdad es que no lo hacia nada mal.

Recosté mi espalda en su pecho, haber si podía identificarlo, noté su aliento en mi cuello y eso me encantó, no podía ser Eric, su aliento siempre olía a ajo, porque le encantaba, pero podía ser que fuera…

- ¿James? – pregunte suavemente echando mi cabeza para atrás, podía haber vuelto de la barra.

- No –me contesto una voz suave, rozando su aliento en mi oído.

- ¿Mike? – volví a preguntar, poniendo mis manos encima de las suyas y subiéndolas a mi cintura, si era Mike, debía cortar esto, él era como un pulpo.

- No, - volvió a repetir esa voz, sus manos eran suaves, pero no eran las manos de Jacob, todavía podía verlo bailar con aquella muchacha, seguíamos balanceándonos sensualmente, miré a Alice, que todavía bailaba delante nuestra, se me ocurrió una idea, le guiñé un ojo a ella y empecé a restregar mi culo por su paquete, en ese momento, OH, mis ojos se abrieron tanto que pensé que de un momento a otro se me caerían y saldrían rodando por la pista de baile, ¿pero qué era aquello? Eso no era real, sonreí y volví a echar mi cabeza hacia atrás.

- Sabes que tiene que ser incomodo llevar una linterna en el bolsillo del pantalón, ¿verdad? O llevas tu vaso del cubata, para que no te lo roben,- si intentaba impresionarme, no lo había conseguido, ¡toma esa!

- Creo que te vuelves a equivocar, doctorcita,- cuando dijo eso, mi cara cambio, creo que hasta se me fue el color, mire a Alice y vi que estaba casi tragándose al rubio de la consulta, entonces todo encajó, me di la vuelta con intención de abofetearle, pero el fue mas rápido, me atrapó de las muñecas y me las puso a la espalda, reteniéndome así en un abrazo imposible de romper, acercó su boca a mi oído y me susurro moviéndose sensualmente contra mi, - quieres averiguar lo que escondo en mis pantalones o tienes miedo de que sea real lo que sospechas.

Regresó el color a mi cara, de hecho creo que se me subió toda la sangre a la cabeza, pero si este se creía que me iba a acobardar estaba mas que equivocado, de echo lo iba a dejar a la suela de mis zapatos.

- Eres odioso lo sabías,- susurré sensualmente en su oído, giré mi cara por encima de mi hombro y con mi mejor sonrisa, chillé por encima de la música, - Alice, vamos a nuestra mesa, ahora volvemos, - no se si me escucho, ella seguía bailando con el tal Jasper, bueno mas que bailar parecía que estaban fundiéndose en uno, miré a Edward y le dediqué una sonrisa inocente,- Anda, acompáñame, hablaremos mas tranquilos en mi reservado.

El me miró interrogante, pero me siguió a través de la pista, entre la gente, hasta mi mesa en el último rincón, en la oscuridad, nos acomodamos en el sillón, uno al lado de otro.

- Ya puedes sacarte lo que lleves escondido ahí, ¿Qué quieres? Ponerme a cien para luego huir como haces con todas o esta vez vas a cumplir, como todo un hombre,- le dije mientras pasaba mi mano por su brazo, él se tensó y no lo entendí, supuestamente era él el que quería provocarme, no se tenía que acobardar todavía, - venga, muchachote, demuéstrame que no sólo sabes masturbarte.

- ¿Sabes? Acabas de traspasar mi límite, - y diciéndome esto me puso a horcajadas encima de él,- tu lo has querido, ahora vas a entender cual es mi problema real,- yo intentaba por todos los medios posibles bajarme el vestido que me había puesto Alice, aunque en aquella posición era extremadamente difícil, pero no quería que se diera cuenta de que no llevaba ropa interior, por dios, que vergüenza, esto solo me pasa a mi.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar se apoderó de mis labios en un beso apasionado, me quedé estática, no sabía cómo reaccionar, su sabor me llegó de lleno, sabía dulce y fresco, sin rastro de alcohol, intenté separarme y lo logré solo unos centímetros.

- Pero qué te has creído, que puedes hacer lo que quieras.- este hombre me estaba volviendo loca, mientras le hablaba no podía dejar de mirar sus labios, me llamaban, mis manos se pusieron en su pecho para sujetarme y fue ahí cuando note como latía furioso su corazón.

- Tú me lo has pedido, ¿recuerdas?- y volvió a tomar mi boca, esta vez no lo rechacé, me gustaba el sabor y además sabía besar, tocó mi labio con la punta de su lengua, como pidiéndome permiso para entrar, por supuesto, permiso concedido, profundicé el beso y eso supo a gloria, ¿por qué este tipo luego se comportaba así?, seguía sin entenderlo, tenía que saber el porqué, no sé si por curiosidad médica o por ganas de su cuerpo, decidí probar, a ver cómo iba reaccionando, si huía o me rechazaba, deslicé mis manos por su pecho hasta el botón de su pantalón y empecé a desabrocharlo, paró el beso y me miró.

- Lo sabía, llegados a este punto, es cuando tú las rechazas, ¿me equivoco? – sus manos bajaron de mi cintura hasta mi trasero y lo apretó fuertemente.

- Si continúas, tendrás que terminarlo, no te voy a dejar escapar, pero atente a las consecuencias, si sigues, también acabas y no creo que sea el sitio indicado para hacerlo, estamos en un reservado si, pero cualquiera puede vernos, - su voz sonaba entrecortada por los besos y sus ojos estaban brillantes entre divertidos y excitados,- tú decides.

- Ya lo tengo decidido, te voy a hacer un hombre y esta vez no vas a poder escapar,- tomé su boca a la vez que le desabrochaba el botón de sus pantalones, el bajó sus manos por mis muslos hasta el borde de el vestido y empezó a subir por debajo de el, cuando llego a mi intimidad, se separó bruscamente.

- Pero, si no llevas….

- No, pero no te detengas, - metí mis manos entre sus pantalones con la intención de sacar su excitado miembro y de paso quitar lo que se hubiera guardado allí, pero OH, sorpresa, cuando agarré aquello mi boca se abrió más de la cuenta y no pude más que mirarlo en estado de shock, el tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

- Te dije que ibas a conocer mi problema real, ¿quieres continuar? O ya has tenido suficiente,- yo no podía soltar aquello y sus ojos verdes se habían oscurecido, me miraban intensamente, esperando mi reacción, pero no reaccionaba, mi cerebro se había colapsado, toda la conversación de la consulta rondaba en mi cabeza, su corta explicación y sus reacciones, lo que me dijo Alice, la frase que no la deje terminar, "porque claro no es normal su… tamaño", ella quería decir ¡su tamaño!, por eso él dijo lo de sus caras, nunca había agarrado nada parecido, larga, gruesa y dura, tenía que probar aquello, mis experiencias siempre habían sido desastrosas y no podía desaprovechar una cosa así.

- Sácala.- no pude decir nada mas, él me miró y llevó sus manos a sus pantalones, se sacó aquello y me miró un poco avergonzado.

- Realmente, no importa, no tienes que seguir, lo comprendo, siempre me ocurre lo mismo, me miran casi con terror y salen corriendo, lo que pasa después ya lo sabes,- Mire su erección y le mire a sus ojos, mi cerebro todavía estaba haciendo conexiones.

- Me estas diciendo que nunca has tenido relaciones con una mujer, ¿eres virgen?- casi grité.

- SShhhh. No hace falta que lo grites a los cuatro vientos, aunque no nos escuchen por el volumen de la música, tampoco es que me sienta cómodo diciéndolo en voz alta,- lo comprendí en ese momento, al pobre lo habían tratado como si fuera un monstruo, estaba realmente avergonzado de todo aquello, sí era grande, de hecho muy muy grande, pero no gigantesca, en mi consulta me había encontrado con todo tipo de casos, incluso con algunos como los de él, simplemente había que encontrar, digamos, su pareja ideal y estaba dispuesta a probar.

Sujeté su erección suavemente y empecé a mover mi mano, el abrió los ojos y me miro interrogante.

- Vamos a probar, así que tranquilo y con calma.

- Pero, nos van a ver.

- Tu sólo no te muevas demasiado, desde la pista casi no se distingue quienes están sentados en estos sillones y si se acercan, solo verán que estoy sentada encima de ti, no te preocupes, solo relájate y disfruta.

Colocó otra vez sus manos en mi trasero y comenzó a masajearlo, tomó mi boca en un beso dulce, que poco a poco se fue haciendo mas apasionado, aprovechando que no llevaba ropa interior acerque su miembro a mi centro y empecé a frotarme con el, sin soltarlo introduje solo la punta y lo volví a sacar, un estremecimiento nos recorrió a los dos, el paseaba sus manos por mi espalda y cuando hice eso me apretó el trasero, volví a restregarlo contra mi y volví a introducir su punta, esta vez un poco más, el empezó a gemir, sus sonidos me estaban poniendo a mil, me encantaban los sonido que hacía y sólo pensar que esto no lo había sentido con nadie me excitaba más, la saqué y me la volví a introducir sólo un poco más, volví a sacarla y seguí rozándome con ella, para entonces estaba totalmente empapada, y aquel roce nos estaba subiendo a los dos al mismo cielo.

- Doctorcita, me esta usted matando.- Edward rompió el beso y enterró su cara en mi cuello, respiraba entrecortadamente, sus manos iban de mi cintura a mis caderas y a mi trasero, estaba realmente ansioso y eso me gustaba, yo seguía con el roce y metía y sacaba su miembro una y otra vez de mi centro.

- Bella, llámame Bella,- le susurre en su oído, casi no podía hablar, estaba concentrada en ese roce maravilloso, cada vez que la introducía se sentía genial, mi mano seguía manteniéndola agarrada guiándola en todo momento, subí la otra hasta su cuello dejándola en la nuca y jugando con su pelo, me era imposible no moverme, cada vez mis caderas se balanceaban adelante y atrás mas rápidamente, me sujetó fuertemente, intentando pararme.

- Dios, Bella para, no puedo, aquí no, para no voy a poder contenerme, para, protección, Dios para, necesito, necesito…- hablaba entrecortadamente, mientras intentaba que no me moviera, pero yo seguía con mi roce e introduciéndola cada vez mas, acostumbrándome a su tamaño, a su forma, a su grosor, estaba en la gloria, era perfecto, se comportaba dulce y suavemente, por supuesto que no iba a parar, deseaba complacerlo, quería hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo.

- No te preocupes… tomo la píldora…relájate nadie nos ve y no, no pienso parar… quiero esto tanto o más que tú….así que respira y disfrútalo… porque esto todavía no acaba.- mi voz salió a golpes, no podía parar cada vez que la metía sus gemidos me volvían loca, me moví hasta quedar completamente encima de él y poco a poco, la fui introduciendo totalmente, Edward empezó a morder mi cuello desesperadamente, me sujetó de la cintura y me intentó subir, mis manos se fueron a sus brazos,

- No, no lo hagas, te lastimarás.

- Edward….tranquilo sé lo que hago,- poco a poco me fue bajando otra vez, me sentí completa, apoyé mis manos en sus hombros y volví a salir lentamente, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, nos besábamos salvajemente, volví a bajar, esta vez hasta el fondo, su gemido fue bestial, a mi me dieron ganas de chillar de placer.

- Dios Bella, por favor, por favor, No pares, te lo suplico, no pares,- Edward rogaba y suplicaba, con su voz completamente ronca por el placer, me besaba y mordía el cuello, pasaba su lengua y lo saboreaba, su mano viajó hacia mi pecho, tocándolo de una manera suave y fuerte, sujetándolo y masajeándolo con devoción, su otra mano, bajó entre los dos hasta mi centro, situándose en mi punto de placer, empezó a tocarlo a la vez que yo subía y bajaba, movía sus dedos de una manera maravillosa, lo tocaba y pellizcaba hasta que creí que no aguantaría mas, me empecé a mover frenéticamente, el nudo que sentía en el bajo vientre estaba a punto de estallar, Edward no atinaba a decir nada, solo mascullaba cosas incoherentes, como "Dios, Dios", "mía, solo mía" y "Joder, Dios"

La mano que tocaba mi pecho, bajó hasta mis caderas para ayudarme a llevar el ritmo, él se empezó a mover viendo que no me hacía el menor tipo de daño, todo lo contrario y tomando confianza empezó a dar embestidas a la vez que yo bajaba, entre su mano, que me estaba haciendo maravillas y sus movimientos no pude aguantar mas, explote en un orgasmo brutal, como nunca había sentido uno, fueron asombrosas las convulsiones que me dieron, mis paredes se cerraron en torno a su miembro, apresándolo fuertemente y entonces lo sentí a él colapsar, me agarró fuerte de mis caderas y se enterró profundamente en mí, sus espasmos fueron increíbles, con su cabeza todavía escondida en mi cuello, notaba como todo él temblaba, nuestro clímax había sido fantástico, nos quedamos abrazados durante unos minutos, sin apenas poder movernos, había sido demasiado intenso, cuando nuestras respiraciones empezaron a normalizarse, fue cuando empecé a escuchar la música de nuevo, había estado tan concentrada, que todo lo de mi alrededor parecía que hubiera desaparecido.

- ¿Estas bien?- fue lo primero que me dijo cuando levanto la cabeza, yo sólo le pude sonreír y besarlo fuertemente, me respondió inmediatamente, cuando me separé le mire a los ojos.

- Sigues pensando que soy la persona más irritante que has conocido o todavía no me soportas, - me miró divertido.

- Por ti soportaría lo que hiciera falta,- le toqué, necesitaba tocarle, su pelo, su cara, su cuello, dibujé sus labios con mis dedos, intenté moverme, porque todavía seguíamos unidos, me sujetó de la cintura inmediatamente, me miró con miedo en sus ojos -¿Dónde vas? No intentarás desaparecer, ahora que te he encontrado.- me reí.

- No tonto, necesito ir al baño a limpiarme, ahora mismo vuelvo, recuerda, en cuanto me mueva, guardas tu cosita,- nos miramos divertidos, con la sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Mi cosita? Creo que te he demostrado que no es precisamente una cosita, - dijo con una sonrisa torcida que me quitó el aliento,

- ¿Quieres que lo siga llamando manubrio?- le dije levantando una ceja.

- No, ya no. Y bueno, Doctora Swan, ¿cree usted que su paciente ha resuelto su problema?- dijo atrapando mis caderas y volviendo a empujar.

- Totalmente, ¿me puedo levantar ahora? Porque estoy notando como algo dentro de mi esta comenzando a tomar vida de nuevo y te recuerdo donde estamos, no podemos arriesgarnos otra vez, con una ya has tenido suficiente…- me miró haciendo un puchero adorable - por ahora, dentro de un rato ya veremos.- su cara cambió a una de alegría infinita, me ayudó disimuladamente a colocarme en el sillón a su lado, haciendo malabares para que a ninguno de los dos se nos viera nada, me levante cuidadosamente terminando de bajarme bien el vestido, me incliné, le di un beso y me fui al baño.

Cuando regresé, estaba sentado hablando animadamente con Alice y Jasper, en cuanto que me vieron se pusieron los tres de pie y Alice fue la primera que hablo.

- Eh… Bella, que digo…que necesitaría esta noche pedirte un pequeño favor,- se la veía un poco rara, me agarró de brazo y me llevó aparte,- Por favor. Por favor, di que sí, necesito que te lleves a Edward lejos, muy lejos, y si puede ser toda la noche, mejor. Mira, se que vosotros no os podéis soportar por lo que he visto, pero por favor, quiero ir al apartamento de Jasper y vive con Edward, anda, hazme este favor, llévatelo con cualquier excusa, no parece mal chico, inténtalo por mi ¿si?- lo dijo todo rápidamente, me miraba con cara de súplica, juntando sus manitas como si estuviera rezando.

- Vale, no hay problema Alice.- le dije sonriendo.

- Haré lo que quieras a cambio, no te obligaré a ir de compras por un mes, te dejaré….¡¡Espera un momento!!, ¿me has dicho que sí?, ¿que no hay problema?, ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido aquí?- me volvió a arrastrar del brazo a donde estaban los chicos,- TÚ - dijo refiriéndose a Edward,- Te iras con Bella a dormir a nuestro apartamento esta noche y no volverás hasta mañana a mediodía,

- De acuerdo, - le respondió un Edward sonriente.

- AAArrrggg, lo sabia, lo sabia, ¿no te lo dije Jazz? Lograría que estos dos zopencos se reunieran, -Jasper la miro entre divertido y amoroso, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, se nos quedó mirando y dijo.

- Cariño, gracias a Dios que no has tenido que poner tu plan en marcha, creo que el plan de Edward ya ha dado resultados, no como él esperaba, pero resultados al fin y al cabo.- todos nos quedamos mirando a Jasper, Alice con amor (como no), Edward con los ojos como platos, como llamándole soplón y yo con el ceño fruncido, porque no sabía que tanto Alice como Edward tenían un plan.

- Creo que necesito unas explicaciones, ¿no?

- Bella, mañana te explicamos todo, ¿si? Mira es que Jasper y yo tenemos algo de prisa sabes, es que, es que… Se dejó encendido el gas, sí, eso, y me ha pedido que nos vallamos ya y… ¿verdad amor?- a Alice se le veía graciosísima, intentando inventar una excusa, miró a Jasper en busca de ayuda.

-Si, si claro, por supuesto, adiós chicos nos vemos mañana, Edward como te vas con Bella me llevo tu coche y tú vas en el de ella ¿OK? –cuando Edward abrió la boca para contestar, Alice y Jasper ya se habían perdido entre la gente de la disco, me miró todavía con la boca abierta.

- No te preocupes, todavía no muerdo, ¿me quieres volver a acompañar? – le dije extendiéndole mi mano, se le extendió una sonrisa por toda su cara,

- Al fin del mundo, mi Doctorcita.

**Fin.**

Nada me pertenece,

solo mi imaginación,

Gracias por todo,

LaAbuela.


End file.
